


On the East Wind

by FandomNutter



Category: Cabin Pressure, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cabinlock, Gen, MJN Air
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 19:50:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3741460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomNutter/pseuds/FandomNutter





	On the East Wind

Mycroft Holmes slid open a file cabinet’s draw to riffle through its folders. Trust Sherlock  
to get stranded in the middle of nowhere the one time he agreed to do a job for him.

He could not send a helicopter because it was likely that his brother and John were being monitored. The elder Holmes brother removed a folder marked ‘charters’ and strode back to his desk. He shuffled through a few papers, noting that they were all known for their efficiency. Unfortunately that was a problem. He needed an obscure airline.

The airline would need to have a limited staff and be in a somewhat vulnerable state. Mycroft sighed in resignation and powered up his laptop. He deplored the machine, and much preferred to work with physically files, but he did not have much of a choice in this situation. 

He impatiently accessed the Civil Aviation Authority database and scrolled through the registered airlines before stopping at MJN Air. He clicked on the file and read;

Owner: Carolyn Knapp-Shappey  
Cabin Crew: Carolyn Knapp-Shappey  
Pilots, Captains: Martin Crieff  
Pilots, First Officers: Douglas Richardson

Perfect. Mycroft ran the names and when no serious offenses turned up made his decision. He reached for his phone and prepared to book a flight.

 

The silence on the flight deck was interrupted by the buzz of the radio. When it buzzed again a few seconds later Martin glared at his first officer, who smiled smugly back at him resolutely holding his breath. As it buzzed for the third time he gasped and picked it up still glaring at Douglas, “Hello?”

“Hello drivers!” the voice of Carolyn rung from the speaker, “hows the cargo delivery going?”

“It’s going fine,” Martin replied suspiciously, “on schedule pickup and clear skies.”

“Good, good. You need to make a quick stop in Wales and then fly to Heathrow.”

“What? Carolyn I can’t. It is not in the flight plan and it is completely against regu-”

“As it so happens,” she interrupted, “a higher up in the British government is employing us to pick up two government officials, so I am sure that we can let the rules slide. Can you get Arthur?”

“Can all Arthurs report to the flight deck?” Douglas muttered into the cabin address.

“But-” Martin tried to protest.

“Don’t argue, hand me over to Arthur.” Carolyn tutted.

“Fine.” the Captain sighed passing the radio to the man behind him.

“Hullo Mum! It is brilliant talking to you like this!” Arthur said excitedly.

“Yes, yes. Listen Arthur. We are going to be flying two important passengers and you are only to give the safety demonstration. Then stay in the galley and let the pilots handle everything else.”

“Right-O!”

 

Martin fidgeted in his seat and glanced over at his first officer. “Douglas?”

“Yes Martin.”

“Its just that doing this is completely illegal.” he said talking quickly “They gave us coordinates but there isn't an airport for miles which means we are landing on a bit off grass or a road if we are lucky.”

“Well, fortunately for us we were told and are getting payed to do this by the government, the one in charge of regulating illegal things. But if you are nervous I can take the landing.”

“No, I want to do it.”

 

“Great job Captain.”

“Shut up Douglas.”

“No really, great job. Your extravagant landing did not manage to scare off the passengers, so it could not have looked too bad.”

“Right I am doing the walk round.”

 

After takeoff the door to the flight deck opened and Arthur entered with coffee, “Hey chaps.”

“Yes Arthur.” Both the pilots replied taking their drinks.

“Tell me if I am wrong, but didn’t mum say they were government officials?”

“Yes why?” Martin asked.

“Well its just that they don’t look very official. I mean one was wearing a jumper and the other a really long coat. You would think they would be in suits. Oh yeah, and the one in the coat looked a bit like you Skip!”

“Really?” Martin asked curiously.

“Yeah, but he has darker hair. And is taller.”

“He would be.” Martin replied with a hint of resentment.

 

They had been in flight for a few minutes when Martin bit his lip and turned to his first officer, “Should I go see if they need anything?”

“If you must.” Douglas replied mildly.

“Its just that they must be important if they want us to break-” he said hurriedly.

“Go on, I perfectly capable of flying this plane.”

Martin nodded and left the flight deck as Arthur entered.

“Out of curiosity, how did the safety demonstration go?” Douglas asked the steward.

“Um, well it started off brilliantly but then I was told to shut up.”

“And was it the Martin look alike that told you to shut up?”

“Yes it was! How did you know?”

“Just a hunch.”

 

Martin noted that out of all the seats in Gertie the two men had chosen to sit together. As he approached he could hear the taller man mumbling, “and Mycroft. I tried to help him on your insistence and look at us now. In a plane about to fall apart mid-flight-”

The other man noticed Martin approaching and nudged his college, who fell silent.

“Hello, I am your pilot, Martin Crieff, Captain Martin Crieff, and my first officer and I are honored to fly you today. If you need anything feel free to ring your service bell and one of us will appear to assist you.”

The dark haired man mumbled under his breath and the other hissed, “Be nice,” before looking up to address Martin, “Thank you. I am John Watson and this is Sherlock Holmes. We are grateful that you could accommodate us at such short notice.”

Mr. Holmes grumbled something and Martin said, “Sorry?”

John sighed a quiet, “Oh dear.” as his college straighten up.

“I just said I doubt you had much of a choice. It is likely my brother either threatened your CEO or offered him a large check. No doubt this company needs it. The state of the aircraft say that loud and clear, not to mention its staff.”

“Sherlock no,” John groaned putting his head in his hands.

“The steward is incompetent, which suggests he is here under family ties. He disappeared and has not reappeared since his attempt at a safety briefing. Then the Captain, who by no means should feel the need to mingle with the passengers when he is meant to be flying an aeroplane, is presented to us doing the job of the elusive steward. Your uniform is old, it has just been refitted so you could wear it. Your hat, on the other hand, is clearly an attempt to compensate. You have always wanted to be a pilot and are now trying to prove yourself despite the fact you already have the job. This is a clear cry for the respect of others, but one that is not working, which can be deduced from the tape residue on your hat and the forced confidence you carry yourself with. And you obviously have the wrong idea of John and I. I will clear up any confusion. There is no way either of us can get you better job.”

Martin blinked, unsure how to respond to the assault. He looked to John who was wearing an expression not unlike that of the mother of a rambunctious five year old. He gave Martin an apologetic look before shrugging and gazing out the window. Martin walked numbly back to the fight deck and sat in his seat, only partially aware of his college's discussion.

“but who would they be spying on? The native wildlife?” Douglas’s voice dripped with sarcasm.

Arthur noticed Martin had returned, “Hey Skip, do you think they are spies?”

“I really don’t know Arthur.” Martin replied in a flat tone.

“I take it you little chat did not go well?” The first officer asked.

“No it really didn't!” Martin burst out, “One of them is horribly rude, I swear he is Mr. Lehman reincarnated.” he paused, “Douglas, can you deal with him?”

“I’d rather not.”

“Come on, are you really expecting me to bribe you?” Martin asked exasperatedly, “You are under my command.”

“How could I possibly forget. And no, I am being serious. What is the rude man’s name?”

“Sherlock Holmes, is he one of your mates?”

“Quite the opposite, he's the one who got me sacked from Air England.”

“No.” Martin whispered in disbelief.

“Fraid so. He, ah, alerted my superiors of my business deals and well, here I am.”

 

“Sherlock,” John said sternly to the man huddled next to him, “that was low, even for you. You deduced that he had a poor self esteem and proceeded to attack it. And telling the steward to shut up, I mean, be mad at Mycroft all you want but don’t take it out on these guys. You might fly with them again.”

“What are the chances?”

 

 

MJN Air got one more government job before the company folded. It came with oddly specific requests, or to put it frankly, orders. One was that the pick up and drop off locations were never to be recorded. Another was that cabin crew would be provided and by no means should Carolyn or her unregistered steward be onboard. The pilots were allowed under the proviso that they would have no contact with the passengers of any kind, including the use of the cabin address. And finally, the pilots were not to contact air traffic control, they would be told when to take off.

As Martin Crieff exited the cabin to do the walk-round he tried to ignore the piercing gazes of the suited cabin crew, who unnerved him. The atmosphere inside the plane was tense, and was not helped by these muscled invaders. Upon exiting the aircraft to inspect the exterior Martin noticed a man he vaguely recognized. He realized who it was and nearly walked into one of the jet’s wings. It was that Sherlock Holmes.

The men around him seemed to guarding him, not to protect him, but as if he was a prisoner. One of them made eye contact with Martin and he scrambled back onto the plane.

“All checks complete,” He said hurriedly to Douglas.

“Are you alright Martin, you look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

“Not a ghost, just our company,” he replied quietly, as if worried his new crew would hear him, “who I wasn't suppose to see.”

“Ah, intimidating, aren’t they? I am not overly fond of them myself.”

They sat in silence until a man from the galley indicated that it was time to take off. Martin had to make a conscious effort to just fly the plane with out radioing ATC. There was a storm blowing in from the east, and it made him nervous that he could not check in with the tower.

Once they had taken off Martin started to relax when the phone in the galley rang. He turned to Douglas but before either of them could speak the door to the cabin opened.

“You need to turn the plane around” a suited man said in a panicked voice.

“Oh god whats happened?!” Martin asked hysterically.

“There is nothing wrong with your aircraft sir. A...situation has arisen.”

“A situation being?” The first officer inquired coolly.

A bead of sweat rolled down the man’s face, “Oh hell, you will hear about it eventually. James Moriarty is back.”


End file.
